Kickin it Cinderella
by ShawnaCrazyGirl
Summary: very modern Cinderella story Kickin it stile! I guess you can say my life is like a faerie tale... I have the evil step mom and sisters. From there it gets a little weird. I'm not the girly kind of girl, in-fact I'm a black belt in karate, and I also have a best friend named Gracie, but that's all people know about me... and soon... that's going to change! Sorry for the bad summery
1. Chapter 1

Author note: Hi, this Is my first story and I'm really nerves so bare with me. Follow and review if you like it!

Summery:** very modern Cinderella story kickin it stile! **I guess you can say my life is like a faerie tale... I have the evil step mom and sisters. From there it gets a little weird. I'm not the girly kind of girl, in-fact I'm a black belt in karate, and I also have a bets friend named Gracie, but that's all people know about me... and soon... that's going to change! **Sorry for the bad summery, story better than it sounds! Read and revue!**

**Caricature description: **

**Kim- you all know what she looks like! And acts like... you know... very sarcastic and strong.**

**Jerry- you know him to**

**Jack- do I even have to say it!**

**Gracie- brunet. Same height as Kim, loves fashion, and is a brown belt in karate!**

**Lola (step mom)- very tall and bony. Mean, and controlling. Red curly hair.**

**Tris (step sister)- The nicer one of the two, red strait hare. Not as slutty as Donna. Wares way to much makeup.**

**Donna (step sister)- The most slutty and popular girl in school. Red curly hair. Wares way to much makeup. **

**Kim's POVE**

** "Beeep Beeeeeeeeeep Beeeep" I jolted awake to the sound of my alarm clock. "ggggggrrrrrrrrr" I hit the off button. (italics** thoughts) _**YaY, its a Monday, note the sarcasm. **_**I get out of bed and go to my closet to get changed. I put on some skinny jeans and a tank top with the British flag on it and pull on my combat boots, next I put my hair in a messy bun and add a little eye liner to my face after washing my face and brushing my teeth. I look in the mirror, "not bad". **

** I go down stairs to make breakfast for the devils I'm sapost to call family, leaving my hell of a room for the day, if I haven't mentioned it before, my room is in the attic. I take out a pitcher and fill it with water and poor a cup of pewter diet drink mix and stir, Than I make my breakfast, eggs, bacon, and toast. Your probably thinking, "don't they eat more" and the answer to your question is no. **

** I eat my breakfast quickly and go upstairs to wake them up. After that war I grab my skateboard and head out the door, not wanting them to bother me this morning because I had a funny feeling it was only going to get better from here. **

** As I speed down the road I notes a moving truck at the house a few houses down. **_**Hmmm there must be someone moving in... **_

** I get to school and walk to my locker, hoping to find my BFF Gracie waiting for me. As I round the corner sheer enough there she was waiting. **

** "hay Gracie", "hay!"she answers back almost making me scream from the sheer loudness and excitement in her voice. " OK OK, calm down, what has gotten in to you this time", " well..."she started, " They just announced when the school dance is going to be, it's in a week!eeeeeeekkkkkk!", "OK OK, jeeees, whats the theme?" "not shore, but I do know that your sister Donna is planing it." **_**ow grate, another dance shes planing, I cant wait... note the sarcasm. **_**I grown and Gracie frowns. "your not excited how come?" "you know very well how come, shes probably going to give me jobs to do around the house, so I cant go!" Gracie's face turned determined, " NO this time your going no matter what, and I'm going to make you the most fabulous dress you will ever see, and so help me, you will enjoy it!" "wow well, whats your plan to get me out of that jail I call a home?" "not shore" she admitted. **

** The bell rang and we headed to home room. We sat down and waited for atendenc... after she calls all are names she says that there Is a new student and that he should be here any minute. **_**Hmmmm I wonder if its a kid from down the street of my house. **_

** He finally walks in, and may I just say WOW, he is like a freaken god, that's how beautiful he is. Our teacher introduces him " this is Jackson Brewer..." he interrupts " you can call me jack." " O, OK, Jack well, can you tell the class something about yourself?" " OK, ummmmm... well I'm a black belt in karate, I love skateboarding, and my best friend moved here as well, his name is Jerry. And well that's about it."he finishes. "thanks for the info jack, ummm you can take a seat right over there." **_**o god, shes pointing to the desk right next to me. **_**He says thanks and takes his seat. **

** The teacher proceeds to talk, " since today we have half a day , you can have a free period and do what you wont, ill be in the office." with that she walks out the room. **

** Every one storms to Jack, I have a felling hes going to be popular very soon, considering that he is now the hottest kid in school, he already is popular. My step sister Donna confirms it by flirting with him and whispering, possibly seductive, words in his ear. He looks disgusted right when he sees her, and his face expression only worsens when she was talking. **

** He pushes her away and said something. Because me and Gracie were on the other side of the room we couldn't hear there conversation. Donna looks pissed now and storms away. Wow he just turned down the "hottest" girl in school. I wonder what he said. **

** The rest of the day gos by pretty quickly. **_**I wonder whats going to happen tomorrow?**_

**Authors note: I hope you liked the first chapter, The next will be in Jacks POVE about his first day. Follow, favorite, revue, and pm... all make me update faster!**

** -Shawna :)**

**p.s. I'm a horrible speller, it is soooo bad, so sorry about the mistakes.**


	2. Chapter 2

AN: OMG, I cant believe you people really like the story so far, I am so happy right now you wouldn't believe! well here's the next chapter, and just to make you people review more the 15th reviewer gets a shout out! Lol and when I get to ten reviews ill update a-gen no matter if its the weekend or not. Lol. Well enough of me, on to the story...

Jack's POVE:

"get up its morning, get up its morning, get up its morning..."my phone alarm gos off. "mmmmmmmmmmm" I turn over on the make shift bed I put together lats night. The reason I don't have a real bed yet is because we just moved in and we haven't unpacked yet.

I open my eyes to see wight walls and boxes every where. "yaaaaaaaannnn" I get up and walk to the box with the word **clothes** on it. I take out a black v neck t-shirt, some skater jeans, and slip on my shoos. Now that I'm dressed I head to my bathroom with the box labeled **hair **tucked under my arm. That's right my hair products has its own box. I start the fifteen minuet job of doing my hair. After, I head down stairs to make breakfast, witch was cold pizza from last night since we haven't gone food shopping yet, and ate it.

"good morning hunny, how was your sleep?"my mom axed as she came down the stairs. "good, but I think it would have bean better with my real bed, my back kinda hearts." "sorry all the unpacking should be done today before you get back from school, your dad hired some people to unpack for us." "ok cool, I'm going to head to school, have you seen my skateboard anywhere?" "no sorry, but I think its in the truck." "cool thanks, by mom" "by hun".

**( ok I'm sorry I'm interrupting the story but I wonted to tell you something. I just took a brake to watch world war z and well, I'm not good with scary movies, and this one had me back here less than 10 minute's in to the movie, now I'm going to be all paranoid, grate. Lol well if you've seen the movie tell me how it ends because I am never watching that a-gen lol, not that its bad its just it scared the crap out of me. Lol) **

I head out side to grab my skateboard and as I climb out of the truck I see the retreating figure of someone else on a skateboard, but he/she was to far to recognize if I saw him/her a-gen, all well.

I head to school, when I get there I weight at the entrants for my best friend Jerry. _O here he comes now,_ "yo wazzzzzz up" "haha, how's it going Jare?" "swasome yo, ready for school?" " yep lets go to the office for our classes to see if we have the same ones." "k".

"Grate, we don't have any classes together"I complained. " don't worry yo we'll hang out later k" "ok Jare". I walked to my next class.

I get to my class a little late because of trouble finding it. I walk in and the teacher introduces me as Jackson, so I correct her to just call me Jack. I than had too tell the class something about my self.**" **OK, ummmmm... well I'm a black belt in karate, I love skateboarding, and my best friend moved here as well, his name is Jerry. And well that's about it." I finish. She than tells me to sit down in the back. I look over to my spot and see that I sit next to a girl, I cant really see her face because her hair is covering her face. All well, I take my seat, than the teacher tells us that we have free period. Yay no work.

She leave's to the office and than this girl with WAY to much make up comes over to me. My face only gets more grossed out when she starts talking to me with an overly flirtatious voice wile she twists her hair in her finger, WOW shes ugly but id never tell her that.

She introduces her self as Donna as she leans over and starts whispering seductive words in my ear, that I will not repeat to another living being in my life, that's how disturbing it was. She asks me to this dance next week. Ha like I'll go with her. I told her no and to never ask me out a-gen, and she stormed off. Glad that's over. The rest of the day went by quick with the exception of all the girls asking me out. Every time I tell them that I will only go out with some one who wants to go out with me and not just my looks. They all seemed to hate this answer but they eventually left me alone. Ha I wonder what tomorrow will bring?

AN: Lol I hope you liked the new chapter. You know what to do, review, pm, follow, favorite, and all that, see you at review 15. lol. Sorry the chapter it so short. They might get longer as the story gos on.

p.s. I would like to mention that I will be updating on the weekends when I can!

-Shawna


	3. Chapter 3

AN: hhhhhaaaayyyyyyy... Hows it going, well I woke up this morning to find 17 reviews! WOW. Well like I promised, I'm updating at 15 reviews! I'm working extra hard on this so it will be longer for you. Now on to the shutouts, yes I said shutouts, I'm a little confused on the dates of the reviews and the order there in and all that so I came up with two reviewers that are the "15". so shutout to...(dun dun daaaaa)... Love Shiper, and... Guest #1. wooooooo. Yaaaaaaaaa, confetti and all that, lol .

Comments from me,

Love Shiper- your welcome, I'm going to try to do it like that throughout the story.

Guest#1- well since you axed nicely and your the 15th reviewer...

(guest) Kickin it lover- thanks for telling me I didn't realize. Oooops :P

Kim's POVE

Today's the next day , and I'm after school with Gracie at here house, shes taking measurements of me for the dress shes making for the dance. We just found out that its going to be a masquerade theme. How exciting!

"Kim, I kinda have to tell you something..." "well what is it". "Um well I, um, you see, haha its a funny story actually, um, I, um..." "GRACIE, SPILL IT" " I met someone". She said in a shy voice. "Gracie tell me every detail, whats his name,oooooo is he cute, what he look like, dose he like you back, are yo..." she cuts me off **how rood**. " Kim calm down, you sound more excited than I am" "TELLLLLLLL MEEEEEEEEE NOWWWWWWW". " OK OK, well his name is Jerry and , he is soooo funny and sweet, o and he is sooo cut. But a little stooped, he also dose karate, he's a brown belt like me and..." "hold up, is this the same Jerry as in, Jacks best friend Jerry?" "yes, why". "nothing I just wonted to make shore in case I had to go all black belt on him if he broke your heart." I say nonchalantly. "KIM!" " what it's the truth." "humph". "stop pouting Gracie and finish the measurements for the dress". "Kim", "ya" " well one more thing I have to tell you, weregoingonadatetonight."she said it to fast, I couldn't understand what she said. " sorry, come a gen"" I said were going on a date tonight" "WHAT, we need to get you ready, aaaaa what time, what time, tell me." "aaaaa Kim, stop shaking me, and its at eight!" " its all ready five, we have to hurry if your going to be ready in time."

" done...how do I look?" " you look absolutely beautiful" I had dressed her in some black skinny jeans with a flowie deep blue, silver striped tank top. For the hair I curled it slightly and let it down. For jewelery I put some silver hoop earrings and silver bracelets to match. All I did to her make up was a nood lipstick some eyeliner, and light deep blue eye shadow.

"dinggggggg donggggggg" " omg hes here, what do I do, you got to hellllp meeeeeeeee" "Gracie! Stop shaking me, and just be your self!" " ok ok I can do this, wish me luck, by" "by, and you better call me after and tell me every thing, got it" "got it" "see ya".

I peeked out the window to see Jerry open the door so Grace could get in. **ooooooo how sweet! I hope it gos well for them. **

Jacks POVE

I'm hanging out with my friend Jerry at his house. We were playing video games when he posed the game. "yo jack, I got to tell you something" " ya what is it?" "wellIkindametagirlandweregointogoonadatetonight" "what, come a gen" "I met a girl yesterday and...shes so sweet, and she don't seem to mind that I'm not the smartest person, and she laughs at all my jokes, and sh..." "dood slow down first of all, second, I'm really happy for you" "thanks man, I'm going to pick her up at eight, I'm thinking on taking her to a movie and than dinner after, dose that sound good?" "ya man sounds perfect, I hope you have a good time." "o I will, I'm thinking if it gos well on the date, ill ask her to that dance on Friday." "you should go for it man, it seems like you really like her". "thanks...now on to you, have you met anyone you like yet?" "no, but I'm hoping on meeting someone at the dance, since its a masquerade, no one will know its me so they will be there selves around me" "nice idea, well I better get going, ill call you later, see ya" "by".

Kim's POVE (when grace comes back)

Wile Grace went on the Date I went home and axed if I could sleep at her house tonight, as always my "mom" said she didn't care so I took it as a yes, so I made there breakfast and put it in the fridge so they will have it in the morning, than I grabbed my stuff and headed to Gracie's house.

"knock, knock, can I come in." "shore Kim what are you doing here, Gracie isn't home" "I know, shes on a date right now" "really, awwww my baby is growing up" "haha ya, anyways can I stay over tonight, I wont to get the details about the date first hand," "shore hunny" "thanks, o and don't tell her I'm here, she thinks shes going to call me after so I wont it to be a surprise when she sees me." "ok, you can wait in her room, when do you think shell be back?" "I'm not shore, soon, she text me that there going to see a movie than have dinner." "ok thanks for the info." "welcome"

I ran upstairs and got everything ready. I put tons of blankets and pillows on the floor, than I set up her TV on the floor so we can watch a movie or something, even though its a school night.

I hear a car door close. **OMG shes here. **I run to the window. I see them talking wile walking to the door. Oooo there holding hands...omg there getting closer...closer. OW MY GOD THEY KISSED. It wasn't a long one just a good night kiss. I'm so happy for her. O no shes coming in I better hide.

I hear the door open to her room and than hear her gasp. Now's the time. I jump out of the closet and yell surprise! "aaaaaaaaa, holly mother of, Kim what are you doing here!" " I came to surprise you, and so I could here the details In person!" "well you didn't have to scare me" "yes Gracie, yes I did" we continued the night with her telling me all the details, and may I just say this boy is perfect for her, and I cant believe he axed her to the dance. Eeeeekkkk I'm so happy for her.

"so Kim, do you have your eyes on any one" "no" I say flatly "really, than who are you going to the dance with? "no one, I figured id go to the dance by my self and meet someone there, that way they don't judge me and get to know who I am first." "fine but promos me you'll have fun" "I promos" " good, now get to bed, tomorrow is school and I have a test I need to be awake for." "k, good night".

AN: wow that's the most iv written yet. I hope you enjoyed it. Sorry for the late update but I hope this long chapter makes up for it. I'm planing on the next chapter being the night of the dance. Now that's going to be a long one. Review, pm, follow, favorite and all that stuff. It makes me update faster. See you people ether Friday or Saturday.

-Shawna


	4. Chapter 4

An:hayyyyyyyyy people. Hows it going. Sorry for the late update. Turns out I'm very booked this weekend, but I have found time to update. I would like to say thank you to every one who reviewed. I cant believe its only the third chapter and iv gotten thirty reviews. Aaaaaaa I'm so happy. Eeeeek, lol. Well I wont bore you any longer, without feather adieu, da da da da da da da chaaaash, (drum role) chapter 4!

Kim's POVE

Its the day of the dance and I'm eagerly cleaning the rest of the house so I wont have any chores to do so I can go to the dance. This past few days has been full of planing and Gracie bugging me about my opinion on the dresses. She finally finished them yesterday, and they are beautiful, at least that's what she said. I haven't seen them yet.

"KIMMMMMMMM, can you come down here please?" my 'mom' called. _Ow no, this cant be good, she asked... nicely!? _"uuuuuuuu, shore, coming" I answered back nervously. I ran down stares to see what she wonted. "Kim I need you to do a couple more chores for me." "ok what are they" I asked with building worry. " I need you to clean the attic for me." right there. That one word ruined my chance to go to the dance, **attic**. I knew she was going to do this but, I didn't expect the attic. That place is hike a horror movie! "What, but I cant, that would take me all night, and I was planing on going to the dance!" "well I guess you cant go." she said with a little smirk on her face and walked away wile I was standing in the middle of the room completely heart broken. I was hoping this night would be grate, but I guess not.

I hurried to my room and called Gracie. "Hay Kim", she answered. "Gracie, big problem, I cant go to the dance, my 'mom' is making me clean the... attic" "Kim" she started really calm to my surprise. " I told you, no matter what you are going to that dance, I planed for this." wow shes a lot better than I thought "what you got" "welllllll, you know my bf Jerry, well his cousins suns best friend owns a cleaning company, and I have convinced them to clean any room in your house for free. Apparently they ow Jerry a huge favor." "really! eeeeeeeeek, all I have to do is wait till they leave and then go to your house and get ready, than we can go to the dance. Than all I have to do after that is get home before them!" "exactly. Ow and Kim, can you bring your song book with you?" "why?" "well I was just wondering if you rote any new songs" "yes I did right a couple... I guess ill bring it with me." you see, I have this secret talent with singing, and Gracie always loves hearing the new songs. "cool, well ill see you later, what time do you think they leave?" "i think around eight, so your little friends can come around eight thirty, and I should be at your house around the same time" "cool see you than"

(AN:this chapter will mostly be in Kim's POVE)

Time skip to when sisters and mom are leaving. (p.s. The mom is also going to a party for work and will be back at the same time a the sisters)

"Kiiiiiiiimmmmmm, were leaving, hows the attic going?" "good I guess, I hope you all will have a good time"i said, trying to hide my excitement. "well we will, this is my chance to win Jack" Donna said. She's had this obsession with him ever since he was the first boy to say no to a date with her. "well good luck with that, you probably wont find him because of the mask thing" I said. "by" and than they left. Right when I herd the car drive off, I ran upstairs and grab my phone and to text Gracie. The crow has left the nest, do you copy? I copy, over and out. The next thing I do is grab any stuff to get ready for the dance and I leave out the door, running down the street.

I arrive at Gracie's house. She opens the door and before I can look up I feel a hand grab my arm and drag me up the stairs. "Kim we only have an hour to get you ready!" "k chill girl we have plenty of time" I noticed she already put her dress on. It was a black dress that was skin tight down to waste, and than poofs out . The top sweet heart neckline had 'dimends' making a point down the middle, and the bottom had more 'dimends that were crowded at the bottom and faded as it went up. She looked absolutely beautiful in it. She had already done her makeup and had curled half her head. " Gracie you look wonderful, let me finish your hair than ill get my dress on, and wile I do my makeup you can work on my hair." "k, lets get to work!"

I just finished her hair. "ok Kim, Here's your dress, go put it on" I run in to the bathroom and slip it on. As I exist Gracie gasps. "Kim you look soooo good in that dress" I look over to the merer, and I gasp a little my self. I did look good. I was warring a wight dress that went just past my knees It was a strapless sweet heart neck line, it was also tight down to my waste, showing off my curves perfectly, than poofs out the rest of the way. It didn't have any thing else on it. That's what made it so beautiful to me. The simplicity of it was the best part. "eeeeeeeeek Gracie I love it, thank you, thank you, thank you!" "no prob, ok now sit so I can start your hair!" I sit down and a little wile later I had finished my makeup, just putting on a little, and Gracie has finished curling my hair to perfection. We wasted no time in us grabbing our shoos, and masks and heading out the door. Mine being wight heels and hers being black and putting the masks on.

Time skip

We finally make it to the party. Everything is beautiful! There's wight and black streamers, and balloons every where. There's also a stage where people are doing careoky. Gracie turns to me, "I'm going to the punch bowl, Jerry told me he would meet me there." "ok ill go this way, not trying to spy on you, hehe" "ya you do that." she walks away and I quickly go stealth mode, using my ninja powers to spy on them. I hide behind a bush that's been conveniently placed there. As I stare at the cute couple some one says behind me, "are you spying on them to?" it was a deep husky voice I didn't recognize. I spin around to be faced with a tall muscular boy with long brown hair. "well yes I am. The girl is my best friend." "well that boy is my best friend"

Jacks POVE just when he sees Kim

I try to find a place too spy on my best friend wanting to know what his date looks like, when I find a bush conveniently placed, and when I look behind it, there's a girl already spying on them. "are you spying on them to?" I ask. She spins around, and from what I can see she is very beautiful. She answers back "well yes I am. The girl is my best friend." "well that boy is my best friend" I comment.

Back to Kim's POVE

After that little conversation, we decided to go talk to then. He walks up to Gracie and me to Jerry. I can hear Jerry's friend telling Gracie if she brake his heart, he'd brake her. This really didn't make me mad because what I was about to say was a lot worse. "sooooo your Jerry" I say in a dangerously calm voice, this gets the attention of both Jerry's friend and Gracie. "yes" "well I just wonted to mention I'm Gracie's best friend, and if you heart her, I will personally kill you in your sleep after I beat you up, got it" "aaaa yy ya" he said nervously than his face expression changed. "waight you cant beet me up, I take karate, I'm a brown belt, so ha" I can hear Gracie in the background mumbling " your going to get it Jare" His friend comments " he dose take karate" . "A brown belt, really. Well I can still beat you up, you wont to know why, because I'm a second degree BLACK belt. so. If you ever heart her ill heart you, got it" he shakes his head up and down fast. "good"

all the sodden the next contestants are called for careoky. "can we have Black belt cutie, and ninja beast come up to the stage please. Gracie starts screaming. "That's you go go go." "WHAT you know I have stage fright Gracie." Jerry than turns to his friend. "you ninja beast to , I signed you up for the guitar part, hehe" "JERRY I don't wont to go up there." to our protests we get shoved up on the stage. "OK you two, here's the rules. The song has to be original, along with the guitar. You have five minuets to collaborate, than you have to perform .I turn to give the death glare to Gracie. We get shoved again back stage.

"OK do you have any songs that are original" "yes, play something so I can match it to a song." "ok" he starts playing a perfect melody for one of my newer songs. "OK FIVE MINITS UP" what but I haven't even told him the song. "Just go out there and play that melody, ill handle the lyrics" "ok"

we run on stage and he starts playing.

I can feel you comin from a mile away

My pulse stops racing from the words that you say

and you say so many of them like you don't have a clue

That I'm signed sealed delivered with a stamp on

You don't have to try too hard

you already have my heart

you don't have a thing to prove

I'm already in to you

so

hold, hold, hold, hold me tight now

cause I'm so, so good to go

don't say, don't say good night you know

you had me at hellow (X3)

don't say, don't say good night you know

you had me at hellow

Close your mouth now baby don't say a word

cause you ain't saying nothing I ain't already heard

plus all them words get buried when the beats so loud

and the speakers blowin up to this dance song

You don't have to try too hard

you already have my heart

you don't have a thing to prove

I'm already in to you

so

hold, hold, hold, hold me tight now

cause I'm so, so good to go

don't say, don't say good night you know

you had me at hellow (X3)

ooooooo, ooooo, oooooo ,oo ,oo

aaaaaa, aaaa, aaaaa, aaa,aaa

You don't have to try too hard

you already have my heart

you don't have a thing to prove

I'm already in to you

so

hold, hold, hold, hold me tight now

cause I'm so, so good to go

don't say, don't say good night you know

you had me at hellow (X3)

we finally finished and we sounded good. The crowed is screaming our 'names'. This is the most exciting feeling ever. We walked of the stage. "wow your and amazing singer, and did you really wright that song? " "ya was it good" "are you kidding that was amazing!" "thanks your not to bad with the guitar your self" "thanks, so you do karate." "yep, I'm a black belt, second degree" "wow I thought I was the only other black belt in Seaford. I'm a third degree." "really, maybe we can spar sometime iv been looking for a new partner" "shear".

no one's POVE

little did they know they were each falling in love with the other, but didn't dare say it out loud.

Back to Kim's POVE

"you seem really nice. Maybe we can hang out some time" he asked. " like on a, a date" "ya,i was just wondering, you don't have to, I mean if you wont to..." he starter rambling. I cut him off. "shear id love to" we both smile at each other. "Whats your name by the way" I ax. "I'm..." he gets cut of by the clock hitting midnight, o no I have to go! "aaaa I have to go, I'm late, I'm sorry" he takes his mask off "wait, I don't know your name." "I'm sorry!" I keep running and grad Gracie on the way. And we leave. I cant believe the friend is the Jack Brewer! I guess Donna never found him.

Jacks POVE

She just left. And I don't know her name. Grate a girl I finally like and shes gone. I see something fall out of her piers. I run up to it. It looks like a small book. It says songs on it. _Mark my words I will find you!_ I promised

AN: don't hate me for updating late. I just really wonted this chapter to be good. Review it makes me update faster! Ow and again I'm sorry for the grammar. I cant really do any thing about it. Even if I'm in the ninth grade I still suck at it. :P you people are lucky I at least have spell check. lol


	5. Chapter 5

AN: hay people. I thought I would update early! You can thank SnookieB123. Lol go check out her stories, there to die for!lol I was going to update when I hit 40 reviews but I made an exception ;) Keep on reviewing. It makes me review faster. No literally, I wont review till you get me to over 50. lol. With out farther adieu, chapter 5! yaaaaaaaaaaaaay.

Kim's POVE

We were running down the street, and I couldn't get Jack out of my head! I mean, how could I have not known that it was Jack! I knew he was Jerry's bff but how could I not put the peaces together. I still cant believe he chose to hang with me instead of Donna. I'm definitely going to get an ear full about that when I get home. I mean, he is just so handsome, and sweet, and dreamy, and dose karate, and hot, and... Snap out of it Kim! Do not fall for him, if he knew who you were he wont like you back, but I couldn't stop the thought of the possibility that he likes me back.

"YO KIM!" "ha wa..."i was snapped out of my day dream. " were coming up on your house...o no I see your moms car! How did she pick up the girls so fast!" "I'm not shore, hurry, help me in that window!" she boosted me up so I could get to the second floor and I ran to the attic. I went in my room and grabbed my robe and through it on, and than took off all my make up and put my hair in a towel. Luckily the cleaners had already left.

"KIM GET DOWN HERE!" Donna yelled as she walked in to the house. I ran down making shore all my hair was in the towel. "yes?" "your, your home!?" "yes why, I finished the attic and then took a shower" "ow, well good!" wow she wasn't going to give me an ear full about Jack... surprising. I really needed to talk to Gracie so I asked if I could sleep over her house over the weekend. My 'mom' said shear, and I ran up stairs to pack for the long stay.

I grabbed my sell and text Gracie. I'm staying over your house this weekend see you in ten! :) kk she text back. The reason why I sound so mean is because we do this kind of thing all the time. Plus we both wonted to talk about what happened at the dance.

Jack's POVE (still at party)

After my misery girl left I walked over to Jerry to ask if he knew her but I got stopped by some one pulling on my shoulder. I turn around to find Donna, (*shudder*) "um...hi?" "hellow Jack" she says in a weird voice, I think she was trying to flirt? "What do you wont, I'm in a hurry" I didn't mean to sound rood but I really needed to find out who this girl is, but my rood behavior didn't faze her. She leans in and whisper into my ear. "you" My face turns disgusted and I back away from her. "look Donna, I'm shear your nice and all, but I DON'T like you, I like some one else" I walk away leaving a surprised Donna in my tracks.

"yo Jerry, do you know who that girl was. I think she could be the one I'm looking for." "you mean like. You like her like her." "no I mean like I love her like her" "wow brow, I'm sorry but I don't know, and I don't think Gracie will tell me." "why not!" "well there really close, I'm not shore shell spill the secret to me" "ok than ill just have to find her my self! I proceeded to tell Jare my plan. And let me just say its a good plan!

AN: hehe I got you! Lol my first cliffy. What will be the plan, I don't know. Will it be for filled over the weekend before Monday and be the best weekend ever? You'll have to read next chapter and find out!lol

mwa mwaha mwaaaahahahahahahahahahaha! hehe I'm evil!

Shawna ;)

p.s sorry for the short chapter. I'm not really feeling good right now. My nose is all clogged up and I feel all stuffy. You know what I mean. Hope I did good this chapter, remember review so you can find out what the plan is!


	6. not a chapter, but important

AN: HELLO people. Sadly this is just an authors note but a very important one. You see I got a very rood review about my spelling and I just wonted to tell you that it didn't faze me at all. In fact I smiled when I read it because this person couldn't be more wrong about me. At the end of my rant ill copy and past the review. Now about the part of me failing ninth grade I would like to say that I am in fact not. Quite the opposite. I am a straight A student, that includes HONERS English language arts. You see I spell words like I hear them, that's why there are so many mistakes. I'm sorry for that, but its who I am. and I do use spell check. If people like this one are two afraid to log on and review and just post rood reviews because they don't feel good about there pathetic lives than by all means. Post them on my story. Ill be your punching bag. As long as you don't post them on someone else. I don't care what other people think. Its how I was raised! Now for the people who enjoy this story I will continue righting it. Nothing will change. Now for the one that reviewed that comment,... fuck you! That's all I have to say. See you next chapter :)

Guest 10/4/13 . chapter 4

How do you even get through school? Are you that stupid you cant spell simple words like HURT or HELLO. Its not heart, or hellow. Seriously what fucking dumb bitch cant spell HELLO your such a terrible writer you should stick to reading fanfiction.  
-Or at least learn how to use spell check  
Its KARAOKE NOT CAREOKE  
AND YOUR IN 9TH GRADE WOW *Retard alert retard alert class*


	7. Chapter 7

AN:wazzzzzzzz uuuuuuup lol. Sorry for the late update, I had a lot to do yesterday. I'm sorry about the false update, I just thought that little 'problem' was important to tell you. Any who, I won't to say thanks to the people who stood up for me, that was so sweet. This chapter is dedicated for you! Lol. Any who... chapter 6! yaaaaaaaaaay!

Kim's POVE (arriving at Gracie's house)

"Kim! your here, come on I have the hole weekend planed out, I'll tell you when we get upstairs!" "yay I cant wait! Eeeeeeeeek" I cant wait to talk to Gracie about this hole jack thing, I think its going to help me clear my mind and stop me from being in love with him. I'm pulled out of my mini day dream as Gracie pulls me to her room. When we enter, I see all the blankets and pillows she could find laying around the house in a big pile on the floor. You see, we do this every time because its like a big comfy bed that you can barre your self it. And that we did.

After we were all snug Gracie reached out to the TV she put on the floor and hit play. "Tonight were watching comedies because I wasn't shear how you were feeling about jack." "cool, what movie is it?" "it's Grown ups two" "grate I love this movie!" as the credits were showing before the movie got to the movie part, we talked about what happened. " Kim? How do you feel about him now you know its jack?" "the same I think." "and what is that?" "um I... um u, I …. might... um be... in love with him." I stuttered and my voice got quieter till I barely was above a wispier. "WHAT YOU LOVE HIM! AAAAAA THIS IS SO GRETA!" "GRACIE CALM DOWN!" "sorry" "how is this grate, If he knew who I was than he would definitely not like me back." "Kim, I'm shore he'll still like you." "I'm not so shore about that." I ended the conversation and hit play to start the movie. The rest of the night was filled with hummer and cookies, at least until Gracie got a text from Jerry. Go to the food court at the mall tomorrow! Jacks finding his Cinderella, bring all the girls you can find! The one who sings the last song entry from the song book is the girl of his dreams. … o... m... g...

Jacks POVE

"Jerry, is every thing all set up for tomorrow?" "yup" "good I'm finding her this weekend if its the last thing I do, now don't forget don't sine up any girl that's not from this school. And if they are, only sine up the ones with blond hair and brown eyes. Got it" "got it, were going to find her don't worry. Are you still not going to let me see the song." "nope, I wont to be the only one who can Identify her because of the song." "fine, we better get some rest." "your right, good night Jare." "good night".

AN: omg I'm sooooo sorry this chapter is so short. It was really only a filler. But I promos next chapter will be supper long! Lol. Now on to other things. My sister reads fanfiction for this book called Night World. She says this story is supper good, and is to die for. There is only two people reviewing it, and that's including my sister. So if you read that book series go check out Never Letting Go and Taking Off The Colours see you next chapter. Sorry a gen for the shortness. Lol

-Shawna :D


End file.
